


Nós somos os campeões

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bissexualidade, Esporte, Homossexualidade, Hóquei, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Songfic, U.A.
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Era uma competição acirrada, mas todos sabiam que a final do campeonato seria uma prova de fogo.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 1





	Nós somos os campeões

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 22/06/2014 participando da Gincana 5 anos do Fórum Need for Fic  
> Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Competição]
> 
> Frase-tema: “Um atleta não pode chegar à competição muito motivado se nunca foi posto à prova.” - Sêneca
> 
> Itens usados: Camisa; Campo; Frase: Vai dar certo
> 
> Beta: Fê_nix, querida... muito, mas muito obrigado por betar mais um surto meu!
> 
> Explicações: Essa fic eu simplesmente me inspirei em um filme que eu amo muito. Somente a essência dele eu estou utilizando. O filme a que me refiro é The Mighty Ducks (Nós somos os campeões). Não esperem nada parecido com o filme!
> 
> Música que ajudou na inspiração: We are the champions - Queen
> 
> Dedido essa fic a Yuuki Masamune, minha nova parceira de maluquices. Ela vai entender a dedicatória. kkkk desculpe ser tão atrasada!

O ar gelado cortando a pele parecia não incomodar aos grandes ganhadores daquela competição. Homens calejados que haviam dado o sangue e sofrido para chegarem novamente ao local mais alto do pódio, de onde talvez nunca deveriam ter saído, se encontravam sentados ao redor de uma pequena fogueira embaixo da frondosa árvore de bordo, o símbolo daquele país maravilhoso que todos honravam.

O campo deserto, coberto pela neve, que naquele momento havia parado de cair em flocos pequenos lentamente, era o refúgio ideal para aqueles atletas.

Enrolados em alguns cobertores térmicos, ouviam o crepitar de algumas pinhas, estourando nas chamas incandescentes. Nem parecia que poucas horas atrás todos estavam às voltas em um rinque de gelo, digladiando pela posse de um disco de metal, lutando por marcarem mais gols a fim de ganharem o campeonato.

Agora não havia mais dores. Todos ali haviam pagado o preço e mereciam comemorar. Tinham prometido solenemente que se saíssem campeões, naquela noite mesmo, se refugiariam ali, a céu aberto, para celebrarem a vitória.

Assando marshmallows, riam divertidos relembrando acontecimentos dos muitos jogos que tiveram de enfrentar naquela árdua liga.

Tirando as grossas luvas, Antonio, Rock Bison como era carinhosamente chamado, puxou seu violão para o colo e começou a dedilhar notas sem sentido, mas que formavam uma deliciosa melodia.

Recostado ao seu lado, Nathan, ou simplesmente Fire Emblen, um dos centrais do time, buscando por calor, sorria e contava algumas loucuras que cometera ao apalpar vários bumbuns durinhos durante o jogo.

\- Era por isso que muitos dos outros jogadores estavam reclamando? – Perguntou o loiro mais ao lado. Era Keith, Sky High, habilidoso e um dos grandes marcadores de todos os jogos.

\- Queridinho, é uma tática que nos ajudou muito. – Gracejou ao fazer um trejeito com as mãos. – Certo que eu preferia apalpar outras nádegas. – Mordiscou os lábios e piscou para o homem grande ao seu lado.

Antonio engasgou, tossiu e parou de tocar. Seus olhos percorreram os rostos conhecidos. Pessoas que faziam parte de sua vida há muitos anos. Sorriu de lado ao perceber que, finalmente, o capitão da equipe havia se rendido ao que sentia pelo novato.

\- Toque alguma coisa, Rock Bison. – Pediu Ivan.

\- Origami, o que gostaria de ouvir? – Perguntou o fortão.

\- Toque nosso hino! – Pediu Kotetsu, voltando os olhos na direção dos outros e puxando o galho no qual seu marshmallow estava preso.

Com um sorriso de lado, Rock começou a introdução da música sugerida, e com uma voz de barítono, começou a cantar “We are the champions” do grupo Queen.

Com os ombros colados, Kotetsu voltou a atenção para o loiro a seu lado. Nunca havia percebido que estar ao lado de Barnaby, Bunny como ele havia lhe apelidado, era prazeroso. Claro, isso quando não estavam discutindo sobre como fazer um ataque ou defesa eficientes. Ninguém sabia dizer quem era o mais teimoso.

Oferecendo-lhe o marshmallow, o moreno sorriu. Tiger, como era chamado por todos, era o jogador mais velhos, por vezes atrapalhado e um tanto desajeitado, mas aquilo não poderia ser levado em consideração, visto que ele sabia ser um ótimo jogador, além de capitão.

Aceitando a guloseima, Barnaby fitou-o com carinho. Graças àquele homem não acabara indo parar em um hospital aquela noite. Ao cometer uma falta e ficar três minutos fora do rinque, o moreno o salvara de ser acertado pelo taco de um dos atacantes adversários.  


**_‘We are the champions’_ **

\- Kotetsu, eu ainda não consegui agradecer direito por hoje mais cedo. – Começou o loiro de olhos verdes. Sua voz saia um pouco mais alta para se fazer ouvir, visto que todos os outros estavam cantando junto com Rock.

\- Não há o que agradecer. – Respondeu um tanto sem graça o moreno. – Eu não fiz nada além do que você também faria por mim.

Barnaby fez um muxoxo e mordiscou o doce aquecido. Deliciou-se com o sabor e volveu os olhos para todos, para em seguida parar olhando para Kotetsu.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou ao ser encarado por ele. – Falei algo que não devia?

Kotetsu nada respondeu e aproximando um pouco o rosto do de Bunny, sorriu antes de lamber-lhe o canto dos lábios rubros. Sorriu de canto ao perceber as bochechas rubras do outro.

\- Um pouco de marshmallow. – Justificou. Passando um braço por sobre os ombros dele, beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Vem, vamos dar uma volta. – Convidou ao oferecer a mão livre.

\- Mas e os outros? – Perguntou um tanto indeciso. – Viemos aqui para comemorarmos todos juntos.

\- Bunny, não irá ser tão demorado. – E dizendo isso, ficou em pé puxando o coelho a reboque e saindo das vistas dos demais.

Quebrando o silêncio, somente a melodia entoada por todos ao redor da fogueira. Caminharam lentamente, pois o moreno havia ganhado uma entorse ao se colocar entre Bunny e o outro jogador.

\- Você não deveria ter vindo! – Barnaby comentou preocupado.

\- E deixar a comemoração? Não, não e não! Eu não sirvo para ficar preso entre quatro paredes tendo aparelhos ligados a mim. – Respondeu prontamente. Parou embaixo de outra árvore frondosa e recostou-se no tronco frondoso. – Bunny, nós sofremos muito até chegar aqui. A competição judiou de todos nós.

\- Sim, sofremos muito, mas um atleta não pode chegar à competição muito motivado se nunca foi posto à prova! – Bunny começou pensativo. Estava bem próximo do moreno. – E o nosso time todo foi posto a prova. Éramos vistos como a zebra, o time que não iria passar de seus primeiros jogos. – comentou ao acaso, acariciando o rosto do outro com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Sim, eu sei. Tivemos tacos quebrados, luxações, traumas, camisa de uniforme rasgada. – Usou a palavra camisa no singular, pois no último jogo, Barnaby tivera sua camisa branca com o número 22 rasgada ao ser agarrado em um bloqueio. 

Bunny sorriu envergonhado, mas não disse nada. Era a mais pura verdade. 

\- Mas todos continuaram quando queriam desanimar, devido a suas palavras de encorajamento, sempre nos garantindo que tudo iria dar certo. – Sorriu e tentou imitar a voz de Tiger. – Vai dar certo, pessoal! Tudo certo!

O riso cristalino de ambos. A cumplicidade ganha em vários jogos.

Tiger levantou a mão ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em não ficar no lugar. 

\- Realmente, ninguém dava um tostão furado por nosso time, mas eu também estava desacreditado. Foi só quando você entrou que todos, incluindo eu, ganhamos novas motivações. – Tocou-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos antes que o mesmo abrisse a boca para protestar. – Não, não diga nada. Você sabe muito bem que em vários jogos do campeonato, você conseguiu colocar a equipe nos eixos. 

\- Não sou responsável por nada. Todos nós temos garra e fibra. Lutamos dentro daquelas linhas geladas e fomos melhores que os outros. – Comentou Bunny. – E eu devo confessar que no começo eu lhe detestava, mas hoje vejo que estava enganado a seu respeito. Você tem um brilho próprio, um brilho só seu. E mesmo sendo um tanto atrapalhado, é um bom comandante. E eu espero poder ser comandado por você por muitos anos.

\- Bunny, eu já estou ficando um tato velho para levar tacadas e discos no meio das fuças. – Sorriu sem entender o que o outro na realidade estava lhe dizendo.

\- Não foi bem isso que... – Pensou por alguns segundos, e se aproximando mais um pouco do outro, sorriu de lado.

\- Não foi? – Questionou Kotetsu ao começar a entender o que o loiro estava querendo lhe dizer. Cingindo-lhe a cintura, puxou-o para perto de si e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior. – Sabe Bunny, essa competição toda, machucados, entre outras coisas, foram bons para todos nós. – Fez uma leve pausa e continuou assim que os olhos esmeraldinos sustentaram os seus âmbares. – A união alcançada com sua chegada, nos fez sermos o time que sempre fomos e havíamos esquecido.

\- Isso poderia ter acontecido sem mim! 

\- Coelhinho, sem falsas modéstias, por favor! Você sabe que mudou muitos nessa equipe, e também amadureceu mais durante todos os jogos que tivemos. – Pensou mais um pouco e o abraçando, capturou-lhe os lábios macios e rubros. 

O gosto era tão bom, doce devido aos marshmallows, inebriante. Se o time todo havia ganhado um troféu e medalhas pela primeira colocação, ele, Kotetsu, havia ganhado muito mais. Seu coração, há tanto endurecido pelo tempo, hoje podia amar novamente e bater descompassado no peito.

Liberando os lábios marcados pelos beijos e mordidas, Tiger sorriu ao escutar o ronronar do outro. 

\- Sabe, eu acho que você deveria ter sido contratado mais cedo! – Kotetsu sorriu divertido.

\- Ora, por quê? 

\- Por que de agora em diante, meu coelhinho branco, você é meu amuleto de sorte. – Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz arrebitado, e antes que ele protestasse, concluiu. – Calma, quero dizer que você é alguém especial que eu não quero nunca mais perder! Vamos ser campeões mais vezes!

\- Se o destino assim quiser, nós nos reuniremos aqui mais uma vez para comemorar nova vitória. – beijou o calando.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> OMG!!! consegui! foram três...
> 
> Mask: *arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver a loira falando sozinha* Poverela, tão nova e já falando sozinha. Caspita, vou ter de chamar o hospital pra doentes mentais.
> 
> Hein? Mas como é? *voltando os olhos para os lados e localizando o dono da voz máscula e sotaque carregado.* Mask! você sumiu e...
> 
> Mask: Bambina, quando eu soube eu achei que poderia ser um surto psicótico de quem me contou. Mas vejo que non era non... voltou a escrever e conseguiu fazer três fics?
> 
> é... mas calma? o que tem isso?
> 
> Mask: E por acaso foi alguma de mia flor e eu?
> 
> é... Olha, eu estou cansada desses surtos de ciúme de todos vocês. Vai, vai cuidar de sua flor, que eu vou tomar conta das fics. A gincana é de quase um mês e eu posso muito bem escrever sobre vocês nesse ínterim.. Vai, me deixa agradecer... *vendo o canceriano ir embora, mas lançar-lhe um olhar fulminante.* Eu prometo que faço uma fic sua!
> 
> é... bem... olha, desculpem, mas sabem como é, né? Enzo... é um italiano com cara de mafioso, e... Bom... obrigado por lerem mais um surto meu, e por favor, deixem comentários.
> 
> beijos e até o próximo surto.  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
